


Then what were you thinking, dumbass?

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Brother Tadashi, Brother Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro followed Baymax to an empty warehouse, and was attacked by microbots.</p><p>Tadashi is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then what were you thinking, dumbass?

“I didn’t do it,” Hiro says with his hands raised as if in protection, “and it wasn’t my fault!”

“You had that robot  _one day_ ,” Tadashi protests, almost choking on it. “ _One_ , and you managed to sneak out of the house to get yourself nearly killed and get it drunk!”

 

Hiro gives him an apologetic smile, one hand buried in the hair at the nap of his neck while he slouches under Tadashi’s glare—and that’s just as well, honestly, because Tadashi is barely a breath away from throttling him.

 

“We’re fine,” Hiro insists while Baymax looks around the room and pokes at the instruments as his lullaby program drifts through the air in a broken voice: “I can fix the vinyl, and he’ll be as good as new!”

“I don’t care about Baymax, Hiro!” Tadashi yells, ignoring Hiro’s panicked look toward the door—that’ll teach the brat to sneak into the hospital past visiting time. “I care about you not getting into situations you can’t handle! I nearly  _died_ , dumbass, I don’t want the same to happen to you!”

Hiro looks angry at first—angry enough he doesn’t seem to care about the annoyed yelling from the room next door, and angry enough for Tadashi to brace himself for an impromptu shouting match in the middle of the night—until something clicks and he deflates all at once, straight into Tadashi’s arms, who catches his brother in the strongest hug he’s ever given anyone.

“There, all better,” says Baymax’s tired voice, and Tadashi nods.


End file.
